leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Joltik (Pokémon)
|} Joltik (Japanese: バチュル Bachuru) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 36. Biology At 4 inches (0.1 meters) tall, Joltik is one of the smallest Pokémon in existence. It has four legs tipped with blue, conical feet. Its ovoid body is completely covered in yellow fur, with notable tufts sticking out on each side of its face, just over each eye, and its lower back. Joltik has four blue eyes. The two larger eyes are set relatively far apart on its face, containing black pupils. The two smaller s are situated between the first pair, slightly higher up on its face. Joltik's mandibles point downward and reside at the bottom of its face, where they closely resemble tufts of hair. Joltik is too small to generate its own electricity, so it attaches itself to larger Pokémon and feeds off their static electricity. It will also make its way into houses and feed off electricity in electrical sockets. All of the energy it absorbs it stores in an electric pouch on its body. As seen in the anime, Joltik is not especially aggressive, but will defend itself if bothered. It has been demonstrated that if Joltik is unable to find a source of energy, it will be unable to move and in serious danger. Joltik, and its evolution , are the only Pokémon that can learn by leveling up. In the anime Major appearances Joltik debuted in Oshawott's Lost Scalchop!, where it was accidentally mistaken as Ash's Oshawott's missing scalchop. When Oshawott put it on his stomach, the angry Joltik started to shock Oshawott until it was taken off. owns a Joltik that he used to battle Georgia in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa! during the first round of the Club Battle tournament. They lost when fell on top of Joltik. Multiple Joltik appeared in Crisis at Chargestone Cave!. They and a horde of stole electricity from Pokémon and objects to feed on because the rocks in the Chargestone Cave that they normally fed on were being stolen by . They reappeared in a flashback in Battling the Bully!. A Joltik appeared in The Mystery of the Missing Cubchoo!. Minor appearances Multiple Joltik appeared in Crisis at Ferroseed Research!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga Multiple Joltik appeared in PNA5. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In An Odd Speech, a Joltik sits on top of a male 's head while its Trainer watches Ghetsis deliver his speech at Accumula Town. Multiple Joltik appeared in Underground Showdown. Multiple Joltik appeared in a fantasy in A Misunderstanding. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Joltik appeared in RB01. In the TCG Other appearances '' Three Joltik will appear in '' . Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} ( )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Factory: Firebreathing Mountain, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Violight, Chrysalia}} |area=Stony Cave (B1-B5), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Poké Forest (3F-5F), Pika Land (1F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 255}} |area=White Ruins: Rumbling Hall (All Areas), Distortion Land: Electromagnetic Plant (All Areas)}} |area=Area 20: Stage 09}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Cross Poison|Poison|Physical|70|100|20}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Lunge|Bug|Physical|80|100|15| |'}} |Pin Missile|Bug|Physical|25|95|20||'}} |Poison Sting|Poison|Physical|15|100|35}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- when its Speed is 84 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=596 |name2=Galvantula |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * Joltik is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 319. * Joltik is tied with , , , and as the smallest Pokémon. * Joltik was designed by Saya Tsuruta. Origin Its Pokédex entries state that it latches onto larger Pokémon to drain their static electricity, so it may be based on a . It may also be based on a or, like its evolution, a . Its Electric typing may derive from a recently confirmed hypothesis that spiders exploit eletricity in the atmosphere (along with wind) to 'fly' or balloon using their silk. We Just Found Out Spiders Can Use Electricity to Fly Through The Air Name origin Joltik may be a combination of jolt and . Bachuru may be a combination of バチバチ bachibachi (onomatopoeia for electric crackling) and タランチュラ taranchura (tarantula). It may also be a combination of bug and 虫　''chū'' (bug, an alternate reading of mushi). In other languages and |fr=Statitik|frmeaning=From static and |es=Joltik|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wattzapf|demeaning=From and |it=Joltik|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=파쪼옥 Pazzouok|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=電電蟲 / 电电虫 Diàndiànchóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Джолтик Dzholtik|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Wattzapf es:Joltik fr:Statitik it:Joltik ja:バチュル zh:电电虫